


Circus

by Stargazer_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, F/F, Fire, Fucking, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Mentioned Narcissa Black Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: Hermione and Ginny go to the Circus. Hermione is very distracted by a member of the circus.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 29
Kudos: 281
Collections: Bellamione





	Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Narcissa in a ringmaster's jacket; if someone wants to do art for that please do. My image manip skills don't stretch that far and Zoe really wants that in her life ;)

Hermione clung to Ginny as her friend pulled her through the crowds between exhibits, eyes wide as she took in the strange beauty of the circus. 

“Roll up, roll up! See amazing feats by our trapeze artists, laugh at our clowns, be mesmerised by our magician!” A brightly dressed man offered them flyers from up on his stilts and Hermione took one. 

“Gin, we have to go. The show is on in half an hour.”

“Well duh! I’m not going to drag you here to miss the big event,” Ginny laughed. “Come on, we’ve still got time to go and grab some snacks and look around.”

Hermione followed her, ducking under another stilt-walker’s legs and almost losing her grip on Ginny as a gaggle of excited teens pushed around them. Ginny headed towards the popcorn and candy floss and Hermione, with her parents dental advice ringing in her ears, chewed her lip. The occasional treat didn’t hurt…

“Hey, I’m just going to grab a hot chocolate from there,” Hermione pointed at the stall a couple down from Ginny’s. “Meet me there?”

“Sure,” she waved distractedly, already drooling at the treats in front of her. Hermione chuckled, rolled her eyes and began to make her way through the crowd again. 

The line for drinks was short and Hermione ordered quickly, scanning the crowds while she waited. There seemed to be a gathering not far from her and she stood on her tiptoes, attempting to see what was going on. 

“It’s our fire dancer,” the lady serving drinks said, dragging Hermione’s attention back to her. She was placing Hermione’s drink down in front of her. “Always draws a crowd in.”

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled, collecting her drink. She could still see Ginny’s red hair over by the sweets and decided that she could peek at the fire dancer before returning to her. Carefully, keeping her hot chocolate out of the way of the crowd, Hermione slipped between two large men and managed to catch a glimpse of fire whirling through the air. She couldn’t see the dancer and the people around her were all straining and jostling to get a view. Reluctantly, she escaped the crowd and looked around. 

Slipping between two of the stalls, she found herself in an area not lit by the floodlights that covered the main paths. Thankful for the moonlight, she felt her way behind one of the stalls, slipping between it and the next one. She came out where the crowd was thinnest and stopped, her mouth suddenly dry. 

The woman, because despite the evidence in front of her Hermione didn’t believe in goddesses, was twirling fire around her as though it were as simple as breathing. Ironically, Hermione seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, because as the woman twisted, Hermione caught sight of sharp cheekbones, red lips and dark eyes, glinting in the firelight. A tight black leather waistcoat covered the woman’s torso, leaving a V of perfect, pale skin on display that drew Hermione’s eye down. She wore black fishnets, black shorts over them and over the knee, heeled boots. 

Hermione swallowed thickly. 

The fire burned through the air, drawing gasps from the crowd, all of whom would collectively flinch back if one of the twirling fire strings got close. But the woman was completely in control; a devious smirk in place as she stepped carefully, turning and twisting. 

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath as the woman’s eyes locked on her and, for a moment that seemed to stretch for minutes despite only being seconds, seemed to see straight into her soul. Her smirk grew and Hermione’s legs trembled, and then she had moved on, twirling the fire above her head. 

Hermione’s phone began to ring, startling her into almost dropping her drink. 

“Hello?”

“Where’d you run off to? We have to go if we want good seats!”

The crowd burst into applause as the fire dancer finished her performance, and Hermione was momentarily distracted as the woman bowed. 

“Umm… fire dancer.”

“What?”

“Where are you? I’ll come and find you,” Hermione shook her head, focusing on her friend’s voice and turning away slightly from the performer to regain some sort of self control. 

“By the hot chocolate stand, where you were supposed to be!”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!”

Hermione hung up and turned, only to come face to face with a dangerous smirk and dark, enticing eyes. 

“Are you lost, little mouse?”

Hermione’s brain stuttered; how was it possible for someone to have a voice like that? 

“Um…”

An eyebrow raised, and a chuckle slipped past those red lips that made Hermione shiver. 

“Should I take that as a yes?”

“No! No, sorry.” Hermione mentally shook herself. “I’m fine. Just need to get back to my friend.”

“Well then,” she hummed, eyes scanning Hermione’s face slowly, resting for a moment on her lips. “Be careful out there.”

“Mmm,” Hermione replied, because she couldn’t think of anything else to say when someone as captivating as this woman stood so close to her; her breath visible in the air. After a moment, the dark curls shook as she chuckled again and Hermione realised she hadn’t moved. 

“I have to get through, pet,” she hinted and Hermione flushed, embarrassed. “I have a show to get ready for.”

“Oh… god… sorry.” Hermione pressed herself back against the stall to allow the woman space to walk through the gap. 

“So sweet,” the woman hummed, stepping forward and then pausing, looking over her shoulder. “See you in the big top?”

“I… yes.”

“Good. You don’t want to miss this.” 

With a wink that made Hermione’s heart miss a beat, the woman disappeared through the other side of the stalls, leaving Hermione to catch her breath. 

A few minutes later, Hermione found Ginny. 

“Where the hell did you go? I was getting worried.”

“There was this fire dancer…” Hermione trailed off, not sure how to explain what had just occurred. “We should get going, right? Good seats and all that.”

“Sure. How’s the hot chocolate?”

Hermione blinked and looked down. 

“Oh, yeah. Nice.” She took a sip. It was more lukewarm now. “Mmm.”

Hermione finished her drink before they had gotten to the tent, putting it in the bin while Ginny attempted to get her to try some of her sweets. They bought their tickets and Ginny pulled Hermione to a seat on the second row, right next to the stairs. 

“Quick exit, not on the front row where we might get splashed or picked on. Perfect,” Ginny grinned, dropping onto the bench. Hermione sat down next to her, grinning at her friend. “I hope there’s a strongman. I need a good muscle fix.”

Hermione’s brain gifted her with images of pale, toned arms, flexing as they twisted fire. She pressed her legs together and bit her lip, knowing that her dreams that night were going to be filled with dark eyes, red lips and strong arms. 

“WELCOME, ALL, TO THE BEST SHOW IN TOWN!” The announcement came and then their eyes were drawn up as a hoop descended from the top of the tent. Perched on it, grinning with their arms spread wide, was a woman wearing a red ringmaster’s tailcoat and a top hat. Her fishnetted legs were crossed elegantly and as her heeled boots touched the ground and she took off her hat in a bow, Hermione saw that she had blonde and black hair pinned into a bun underneath. “I am your ringmaster, your friend, your confidant, and I shall guide you through this evening’s entertainment! So put your hands together and welcome the Circus Noir!”

A band struck up and curtains opened, bringing forth a procession of delights that made the audience stand to their feet. Hermione jumped up, clapping, her eyes trailing over the people in hopes that she would see the fire dancer again. 

Trick riders led the way in sparkling leotards, standing on the back of their horses as though it were the easiest thing in the world. Then followed a procession of clowns, tripping over each other and squirting the audience with water guns. There was a strong man, carrying two beautiful women on his shoulders as though they weighed as much as a feather, and following him… there she was. 

Hermione swallowed thickly, seeing her striding out like that, with her arms raised above her head as though calling for everyone to witness her in her glory, and Hermione was so very willing.

“Oh fuck…” she whispered, but Ginny heard. 

“What?”

“Umm, nothing. Just… Excited.”

The troupe stood around the centre circle, taking a bow out to the audience. Hermione’s eyes remained on the fire dancer, although she was on the other side and facing away from her. The ringmaster then began to announce the trick riders as the rest of the troupe disappeared, and Hermione felt her heart rate settle as black leather disappeared through the curtains again.   
She couldn’t help, however, feeling the desire to see her again growing throughout the show. It was excellent and a suitable distraction, but everytime the ringmaster cleared the previous act, she couldn’t help but hope that the woman would announce the fire act. 

“Next, we have a very special act. One that will require a volunteer who has bravery and is not afraid to stare death in the face.”

“Oh god, it’s going to be snakes or something. Or they’re going to saw someone in half,” Ginny hissed. 

“Steady your nerves and give a round of applause to… Bellatrix, the knife thrower!”

And there she was, being wheeled out on a low platform that bore a large wheel on it. Hermione’s breath caught at the smirk on her lips, blood red against white, as she jumped off of the platform and took a bow. The crowd cheered, wolf whistles came from a few brave souls, and Bellatrix lifted a knife from her belt and twirled it between her fingers. 

“Now then,” Bellatrix called out, and Hermione’s heart suddenly tried to leap up her throat, out of her mouth and over to the woman. She swallowed, feeling the lump in her throat at the sultry voice of the dark woman. “Who is brave enough to share the stage with me?”

A few people raised their hands and Bellatrix smirked harder, beginning to stroll casually around the circle, surveying them all like prey. 

“My, my, so few brave people. Don’t be scared; I never miss.”

With that she turned on her heel sharply and the knife was flying through the air. It thudded straight into the centre of the circle and the crowd gasped. 

“There now, does that reassure you?” She called into the crowd, grinning. Hermione had to hand it to her; she knew how to work a room. She began prowling again, looking for a volunteer. She was almost round to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting, when Ginny gasped. 

“Hermione, what are you doing?”

Hermione glanced around and then blinked, glancing up. She had her hand raised. 

“Umm-”

“Well, well…” Hermione’s head darted around to find those dark eyes fixed on her. Her eyebrow was arched, as though she was surprised, and Hermione had to say that she herself was a little surprised as well. 

“Oh god,” Hermione murmured, realising what was happening.

  
“It turns out this little mouse…” Bellatrix said the last word like a snake tasting the air with its tongue and Hermione’s insides did a funny twist. “... is actually a little lion.”

Two fingers curled, beckoning, and Hermione threw a look of bewildered terror at Ginny before she found herself getting to her feet and stepping the short way down to the ring. Bellatrix was there waiting for her, her hand outstretched and Hermione took it, stepping over the small barrier into the ring. Her fingers were rough and up close, Hermione could see that they were covered in little scars, no doubt from years of playing with the very instruments that Hermione had just volunteered to be in the path of. 

“Hello again,” Bellatrix murmured, pressing lightly on Hermione’s fingers to bring her attention back to her face. “Are you certain that you want to do this?”

No. 

“Yes.” 

Fuck. 

Red lips curled and then Bellatrix was raising their joined hands in the air. 

“Our volunteer!” She turned her head to Hermione. “Come with me.”

Hermione allowed herself to be led to the wheel among cheers from the crowd, although they sounded faint and muffled, as though she were underwater. Bellatrix pulled the knife from the centre of the wheel and then turned her, so her back was to itl, and with a gentle hand on her stomach, pushed her back against it. Hermione inhaled sharply, and Bellatrix’s eyes flicked down to her lips momentarily, before she smirked once more. 

“What do I do?” Hermione whispered. 

“Step up here,” Bellatrix showed her. “How are you with rollercoasters? Spinning?”

“Fine.”

“Because I can leave you stationary, or I can have the wheel spinning, but it’s up to you. Your safety is my primary concern.” Her voice was low, so that the rest of the tent couldn’t hear, but Hermione felt warmth spreading through her at the softness of the words. She knew that the woman was just doing her job, but the reassurance was appreciated. 

“Spin me?”

Bellatrix chuckled. 

“I would strap you in, little lion.” She gestured up and Hermione saw leather straps with buckles above her and then by her feet. Something hot pooled in her stomach and she glanced back up through slightly lidded eyes. Bellatrix’s eyes lit up and seemed to tease her for her reaction. “Don’t worry; I’ve never killed a volunteer yet.”

“Maybe… maybe don’t spin me?” Hermione whispered. “I don’t know if…”

“Of course, pet,” Bellatrix grinned. “But I’ll still be strapping you onto the wheel, for safety. Last chance to back out.”

Hermione shook her head. She became vaguely aware that the ringmaster was speaking again, getting the crowd worked up, but all she could focus on was Bellatrix, as the woman took her wrist gently and lifted it. She was strapped in, the leather soft but strong against her wrists, and the feeling of deft, cool fingers as they pulled the buckles tight made her close her eyes, for fear that the want would show on her face. 

“Scared?”

“No,” Hermione whispered, opening her eyes. “Just… nervous.”

“Mmm,” Bellatrix grinned and then knelt in front of her. Hermione’s eyes bugged, watching the woman looking up at her, before she began to buckle the straps around her ankles. That smirk would be the death of her, if the knives weren’t, she was sure. 

Bellatrix stood up and surveyed her, spread out, with a look on her face that Hermione couldn’t allow her mind to linger on for too long. She watched as the woman twisted a knife, twirling it between her fingers, before they stilled and she lifted it to her lips. 

Bellatrix licked the cool metal of the blade; her eyes never leaving Hermione as a smirk curled the corners of her red lips.

"Hold still pet. Wouldn't want any accidents, would we?"

Hermione’s exhale of breath barely concealed the slight whimper, and Bellatrix’s eyes flashed again before she turned around and strode over to the ringmaster. Hermione flexed against the straps; they didn’t give and she bit her lip. 

There was a drum roll and Hermione looked up sharply, to see Bellatrix readying herself, flipping the knife in her hands. Her eyes fixed on Hermione’s and she inhaled slowly. Hermione followed suit. 

The knife thudded into the wood to her right and Hermione’s head shot round to see it buried deeply. She bit her lip and looked back at Bellatrix, whose eyes willed her to remain calm. When the cheers had died down, another knife flew through the air, thudding to the left of her, a little closer. 

Another, above her head. Another, between her legs, which made Hermione whimper and bite her lip hard. It wasn’t entirely fear either, but something deeper, darker, and she found herself anchoring her faith in those dark eyes. 

Bellatrix twirled the last knife in her fingers and Hermione wondered where it would fly to. Bellatrix flipped the knife and aimed…

The thud, so close to her, made Hermione gasp. The crowd roared and Bellatrix took a quick bow, before striding over to the wheel. 

“Don’t move,” she murmured as she came within Hermione’s space. “You did well. Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Hermione whispered hoarsely. Bellatrix pulled the knives swiftly from the wood, slipping them back into her belt. 

“Good. I’m going to untie you; don’t move until I’ve got them all undone, alright? I’d hate for you to get hurt after you survived,” she winked. 

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak again. Bellatrix knelt down and undid the straps around her ankles, then stood. Hermione became acutely aware that she smelled like fire, leather and something that she couldn’t quite place. She breathed it in, and felt Bellatrix’s fingers tighten around her wrist as she undid that buckle. 

“One more,” she murmured, pausing in front of Hermione’s face. “Well done, little lion.”

“Mmm,” Hermione chewed her lip, not wanting to say something embarrassing. Too many thoughts were racing through her head, and she didn’t trust her tongue to not spill them into the air. 

Bellatrix watched her and then reached up to untie the last one. Once Hermione was released, she lowered her arm, massaging both wrists. 

“Are you hurt?”

“No,” Hermione shook her head quickly. “I’m fine.”

“Not very talkative, are you?” She teased and Hermione blushed. 

“I don’t usually get asked to hold a conversation after knives have been speeding towards me,” Hermione smiled gently. 

“Touché,” she grinned and then helped Hermione down from the platform. “Take a bow, little lion.”

Hermione did a small bow, blushing hard, as the crowd roared again. Bellatrix’s fingers tightened around her hand momentarily and then she led her back to the seats. 

“I hope I didn’t scare you off of the circus for life,” Bellatrix hummed as Hermione stepped over the small barrier. 

“Quite the opposite,” Hermione grinned, feeling a little braver now. Bellatrix’s eyebrow quirked. 

“Oh? Going to run away with us?”

“Maybe,” Hermione teased. “Or maybe I’ll just come back to watch my favourite act.”

“Your favourite act, hmm?” Bellatrix’s smirk was back and she looked very pleased with herself. 

“Yeah, I love the strong man.” Hermione smirked back. Bellatrix’s eyes sparkled. 

“Oh really? You like muscles then?” She lifted her arm to run her fingers through black curls, giving Hermione a show of her biceps. 

“I appreciate them, yes,” Hermione grinned. “Don’t you have a show to do?”

“I do.” Bellatrix smirked at her. “Until we meet again, little lion.”

She reached out, took Hermione’s hand and pressed a kiss to it with a small bow, giving her a wink as she straightened up and then turned to run off, waving at the crowd, as the next act came on. 

“Oh my god,” Ginny grabbed her arm as soon as she reached the seat, dragging her down. “How did… did you… I can’t believe you just did that!”

“Me neither,” Hermione admitted. 

“What even possessed you?”

“I… I don’t know.”

But she did. 

Later, when the performance was over and they were trailing towards the exit, Hermione kept glancing around, hoping for a last glimpse of Bellatrix. She was nowhere to be seen.

“So, what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Ginny asked. 

“I haven’t really thought about it.”

“You? You plan everything!”

“Not tomorrow. Tomorrow…” Hermione trailed off, thinking she saw black curls, but the woman only bore a resemblance to Bellatrix. Hermione slumped a little, and then realised Ginny was waiting for her to finish. “I think I’m just going to have a lazy day. What about you?”

“I have a date.”

“Oh?” Hermione listened to Ginny talk excitedly about her plans until they reached their cars. “So see you on Monday?”

“Yep,” Ginny grinned. “See you then and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Good. Drive safe.”

“You too.”

Hermione hugged her and then got into her car, watching as Ginny did the same and began to pull out. Hermione looked back at the big top and she got a sudden urge to go back. Seizing it, she opened the door. 

“What’s up?” Ginny stopped, her window down. 

“I… uh...left my phone in the tent, I think.”

“Want me to come-”

“No, it’s ok. I won’t be long. I’ll text you when I find it.”

Ginny hesitated and then nodded before driving off and Hermione made her way back towards the tent. The last few stragglers were hanging around but she slipped between them easily. The tent seemed abandoned, although she could hear a lot of noise through the curtains. 

Hesitating, she chewed her lip. This was a stupid idea. Shaking her head, she took out her phone and texted Ginny that she had found her phone and turned to head back. 

“Forget something, little lion?”

Hermione froze and turned slowly. Bellatrix stood, leaning against the stands, smirking, with her arms folded. 

“Um, yes, my ph…” Hermione trailed off. Might as well take the chance now. “No. I came back to see you.”

“My, my, aren’t I lucky?” Bellatrix pushed off from the stands and prowled towards her. “To what do I owe the pleasure...?”

“Hermione.”

“Hermione,” she purred. “Decided to run away with the circus after all?”

“Maybe for a night,” Hermione replied, lifting her chin in a way that made her look braver than she felt. Bellatrix’s eyes sparkled and her smirk grew. 

“Well they do say that a night at the circus is one that you’ll never forget.”

***

Hermione found her naked back pressed against something solid, gasping as Bellatrix’s teeth and tongue explored her neck. She could barely focus on her surroundings, although they were bright and colourful, because all her attention was on the beauty of the woman in front of her. 

Bellatrix’s tongue traced the shell of her ear before she sucked the lobe into her mouth using her teeth and Hermione’s knees buckled. 

“Oh dear pet,” Bellatrix chuckled huskily in her ear before pressing a kiss to her jaw that ended in a nip. “Are you struggling to stand?”

Hermione whimpered. 

“Yes…”

“Well then, we shall have to see what we can do about that…” 

Hermione felt Bellatrix grasp her arms and pin then above her head and her back arched into the other woman reflexively. Bellatrix’s lips claimed hers roughly, sending Hermione’s brain spinning into a pleasant haze, before she felt something tightening around one of her wrists. Bellatrix broke away with a smirk and then the thing tightened and Hermione glanced up with a gasp. 

She was pressed against the wheel and Bellatrix had tightened one of the straps around her wrist. Hermione looked back at the woman, biting her lip. 

“What-”

“-You can say no, and I’ll release you,” Bellatrix hummed. “But given your reaction earlier, I rather thought you might enjoy being strapped up again and at my mercy.”

Hermione moaned. 

“Yes…”

“Good,” Bellatrix smirked. “Don’t worry, I won’t throw any knives this time.”

Hermione chuckled breathily and Bellatrix pulled the leather around Hermione’s other wrist and tightened the strap. Then Bellatrix stepped back to survey her. Hermione was practically naked from the waist up, only her bra remaining; Bellatrix’s eyes hovered over her breasts and then settled on her jeans. Hermione shivered. 

“I think we should take these off before I do the ankles, don’t you pet?”

Hermione’s throat was dry and she could only nod. Bellatrix stepped forward and kissed her while her fingers released the button on Hermione’s jeans, before the woman sank to her knees. Hermione watched as Bellatrix pulled her boots off and then yanked the jeans down, as though desperate to get to her. She threw them to the side and looked up at Hermione before placing her hands on her thighs, leaning forward and placing a breathy kiss against her underwear. Hermione whimpered and bit her lip hard. 

Bellatrix’s hands slid slowly down her thighs, her nails pressing into her skin, and then she gripped her right ankle and began to wrap the strap around it, tightening it just enough that Hermione felt comfortable but unable to move. Then she repeated the action on her left ankle and Hermione was spread. She could feel arousal pooling and knew that Bellatrix could likely smell it from where she was; had likely tasted it when she kissed her and the thought only turned her on more. 

“I would stay on my knees for you,” Bellatrix murmured, bringing Hermione’s attention back, “and taste you for hours until you couldn’t handle anymore, but I seem to have left a slight barrier.”

“Fuck,” Hermione husked, squirming her hips in the hope of some friction against her, but there was none. She stared down at those dark eyes watching her ravenously and thought she might come from just Bellatrix’s look alone. 

“Fortunately,” Bellatrix hummed as she stood. “I have the perfect way to get them off. Shall we see if you’re wet enough first?”

Her fingers traced over Hermione’s hip towards the band of her underwear and Hermione nodded, leaning her head forward in an attempt to steal a kiss. Bellatrix chuckled and pressed one to her lips, before her fingers dipped under the waistband and she found out just how wet Hermione was for her. 

“Oh my… what a naughty little lion you are. So wet and ready for me.”

“Please…” Hermione moaned against her lips. “Fuck me.”

“All in good time, pet.”

Her fingers grazed Hermione’s clit, sending a shock through the brunette that made her hips jerk forward, aching for her touch. Bellatrix chuckled and began to kiss along Hermione’s jaw as she allowed her fingers to trace the lightest of circles around the tight bundle of nerves. Hermione was gasping each breath, desperate, wanting, but Bellatrix wasn’t done teasing her yet. 

“Were you wet earlier?” She husked into Hermione’s ear, the smirk clear in her voice although Hermione couldn’t see it. “When did it start? When you saw me playing with fire? Or was it only when I spread you like this that you realised you wanted me?”

“Fuck… I… I don’t know.”

“I think you do,” she teased and Hermione yelped as Bellatrix’s spare hand raked nails down her stomach. 

“I knew I wanted you… oh god… when I saw you with the fire… fuck, please… but I didn’t get… oh… wet… until you… oh fuck, Bellatrix....”

The dark chuckle she received sent another wave of arousal through Hermione and she whimpered as hot breath ghosted over her ear. 

“Do you trust me. Hermione?”

“Yes…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” It sounded more like a moan, but it was true. Hermione did trust her, even though they hadn’t known each other long. It was something instinctual that drew them together and Hermione wanted to see it through. She needed to see it through.   
Bellatrix stepped back and surveyed her. 

“I won’t hurt you and I promise not to throw this,” she said gently, before pulling a knife from her boot. Hermione’s heart rate thundered. “But I can’t promise that your underwear is going to remain intact, so if you have a particular connection to them, let me know now.”

“I don’t,” Hermione groaned, lifting her hips towards the woman. She bit her lip hard, as Bellatrix’s smirk curled her red lips again and then she stepped forward. 

Hermione hadn’t expected her to be so gentle, but then perhaps that was because everything to that point had been hot, teasing and fast. But when Bellatrix laid the knife flat against her to get her used to the chill and kissed her to reassure her, Hermione didn’t feel scared, only aroused. She inhaled the scent of her and groaned as Bellatrix moved the knife over her breast, barely skating the skin, down between them and then slowly hooked the knife under the waistband of her underwear at her hip. Hermione watched, Bellatrix smirked. The fabric tore and then it was severed. Hermione bit her lip hard as Bellatrix moved to the other side; Hermione felt the knife brush her hip before the other side was shredded and her underwear fell away. 

Bellatrix lowered herself slowly to her knees in front of her, placing the knife down and sending it across the floor away from them, as if to reassure Hermione more. Then her hands splayed on Hermione’s lower thighs and began to move upwards, until she was gripping her hips with her thumb pressed to the bone. 

“You are beautiful,” Bellatrix murmured before she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hermione, who gasped and arched into the touch, feeling the straps around her wrists digging in. “Yes, pet, you don’t have to wait any longer.”

The first curl of Bellatrix’s tongue against her made Hermione glad for the restraints, because she was quite sure that she’d have collapsed if they hadn’t been there. Bellatrix took her time, lapping at her, collecting her arousal on her tongue as though she were a dessert, before sucking at her clit so sharply that Hermione mewled, loudly. A breathy chuckle against her, and then Bellatrix’s tongue was sliding and Hermione’s eyes rolled back. 

Hermione was quite sure that Bellatrix had a lot of experience and a sliver of jealousy slipped through her heart before the next shiver of pleasure; Bellatrix was talented. Hermione’s hips wanted so desperately to move, but Bellatrix’s hands gripped them tightly and she thought that she might have fingerprints on her skin for days after, because the grip was so possessive. 

“Fuck… yes… oh…”

Bellatrix buried her face between her thighs and moved her hands up; one stayed on her stomach feeling her muscles trembling and the other found her breast and squeezed through her bra. Fingers found her nipple through the lace and pulled and Hermione gasped loudly. Then she could feel herself losing control, building higher and higher and before she could utter another syllable of pleasure she was coming, hard. 

Bellatrix lapped her up, eagerly collecting every drop from her as Hermione quivered and flights to remain upright. Before she could regain her senses, Bellatrix was standing and pressing herself against Hermione, kissing her so that Hermione could taste her arousal on Bellatrix’s tongue. She felt fingers playing lightly in the curls between her thighs and then they skated over the bundle of nerves that felt so sensitive. Hermione moaned, only for the sound to be swallowed in Bellatrix’s kiss. 

“That was - Oh fuck!”

Bellatrix had slid two fingers inside her and held them there, massaging her clit with her thumb as Hermione adjusted. She curled her fingers and then began to slide them in and out. Hermione gasped and Bellatrix claimed her mouth again, burying herself to her knuckles before pulling out and adding another finger. 

“Oh god…”

“Bellatrix,” the woman hummed against her lips. “Not god.”

If Hermione hadn’t been in the position she was, she might have rolled her eyes, but the only eye rolling she was currently capable of was the involuntary one when she came again, moments later, around Bellatrix’s fingers. 

Sated for the moment, Hermione’s head rested on Bellatrix’s shoulder as she slowly slid out of her. She felt the other woman stroking her hair and then as she leaned back, Bellatrix began to undo the straps. 

“Are you alright, little lion?”

“Hermione,” she mumbled back, still reeling from two orgasms in quick succession. 

“Hermione,” Bellatrix grinned. “You don’t like little lion?”

“I do… but… I like the way you say my name.”

Bellatrix chuckled, but appreciated the honesty. She undid the bindings and then caught Hermione as she almost lost her footing on wobbly legs. 

“Woah there, take a moment,” Bellatrix chuckled. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. It’s um… it’s been a while.”

“Happy to have broken your fast,” Bellatrix quipped, leaning down and hooking Hermione’s torn and useless underwear from the floor. “I think I’ll keep these as a reminder.”

Hermione blushed. 

“You’re not serious.”

“No,” Bellatrix’s eyes sparkled. “Not fully.”

“We’re not done yet,” Hermione hummed, regaining her balance and leaning in to press a kiss to Bellatrix’s lips before threading her fingers into her hair and scratching at her scalp while she explored her jaw and then her neck. Bellatrix chuckled and then Hermione felt her hands skating over her. 

“Good, you have stamina.”

Hermione kissed her lips again and then broke away suddenly. 

“Wait… is anyone going to come in?” She looked around the empty back tent, where all the items used in the show were stored. Bellatrix chuckled. 

“Only just worried about that, after everything I just did to you? I was starting to think you were an exhibitionist, just hoping to be caught.”

“What? No… I mean… I like the risk,” Hermione murmured. “But I’d quite like to have you in a bed.”

“That would involve going past my family,” Bellatrix grinned. “Unless you’re inviting me back to your place?”

“I mean…” Hermione chewed her lip. Bellatrix’s eyes darkened a little and then clouded. 

“It’s okay, love, you don’t have to.”

“No! No I would like to. I just… I don’t know that I can wait that long to have you.”

Bellatrix smirked.

“So stop worrying.” She kissed Hermione and then took her hand, pulling her across the tent to where there was a privacy screen. “Here. Just in case, for your delicate sensibilities.”

Hermione blushed again and shoved the woman gently before following the movement and pressing a hot kiss to her mouth, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“You’re wearing too much,” she murmured against the other woman’s lips, making her laugh. The leather waistcoat came off first and Hermione found that Bellatrix only wore a bra underneath. Capturing a hard nipple through the velvet and opaque mesh design made Bellatrix moan, so Hermione kept sucking and nibbling as her hands fumbled with the buttons on the shorts the woman wore. Bellatrix’s hands tangled in Hermione’s hair and she pulled her up for another kiss, before taking over. The shorts were down in seconds but the boots took longer and Hermione’s fingers traced Bellatrix’s skin as she offered herself as a support to lean against. The fishnets were next and finally, Bellatrix only wore her underwear. 

Hermione surveyed her with a grin and then reached behind herself to unhook her bra. It was her last piece of clothing and she dropped it beside them with a flourish, feeling the tremble of nerves in her stomach despite her outward bravery. Bellatrix’s eyes trailed over her, leaving hot lines on her skin. Hermione stepped forward and kissed her urgently; first her lips, then her jaw and then down her neck to her chest. Bellatrix’s fingers tangled in her hair and scratched her scalp, holding onto her as she explored. 

When Hermione dropped to her knees, Bellatrix’s eyes were dark with need and staring hungrily at her. Hermione leaned forward slowly and pressed slow kisses against her toned stomach, trailing her fingers gently over her arms and bringing the straps of her bra down over her shoulders. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra and then it was off, and Hermione gave one appreciative glance before her fingers began to pull down Bellatrix’s last piece of clothing. 

Hermione wanted nothing more than to bury herself between Bellatrix’s thighs, but there was something about the way the woman was standing, stroking Hermione’s hair behind her ear, that made her slow. She pressed a kiss to the inside of the wrist by her head, then took her hand and nibbled the pad of one finger, then the next. Taking Bellatrix’s index finger into her mouth, Hermione sucked, looking up at her and watching the other woman’s hunger grow. Then, eager to explore, she kissed her stomach, her hips, nibbling the bone. Bellatrix’s little gasping breaths made her smile and she nibbled again. 

“You’re a fucking tease.”

Hermione chuckled and looked up, sitting back on her ankles. 

“You want me to stop?”

Bellatrix’s eyes darkened again and she gripped Hermione’s chin, lifting it as her thumb skimmed her lower lip. 

“Don’t you dare.”

Hermione opened her mouth and sucked her thumb, watching as Bellatrix’s lips parted, before she released her. 

“Lie down then.”

Bellatrix smirked and then lay down on the carpet. 

“There, now what-” Hermione pounced, pressing a searing kiss to Bellatrix’s lips as she slid between her legs, pressing her fingers against her entrance. Bellatrix’s hips ground into her hand, desperate for friction. “Mmmf!”

Hermione released her and then trailed kisses quickly down her body before settling between her legs. She hooked one of Bellatrix’s legs over her shoulder, pinning her with her arms and then began to feast. 

Bellatrix gasped as Hermione fucked her and her hips kept attempting to rut against Hermione’s face, but the other woman kept her pinned down. Bellatrix’s arousal filling her senses, Hermione sucked hard on her clit before lapping at her. She wanted to make Bellatrix come as hard as she had and wasted no time in sliding her fingers inside the woman and curling them towards her as she sucked. 

“FUCK!”

Bellatrix’s hands were in her hair again, desperate for her to stay where she was and keep fucking her. Hermione was happy to oblige. 

The carpet was rough against her nipples but Hermione was enjoying herself too much to move. Bellatrix was panting, moaning and cursing above her and Hermione knew she was close. She added another finger, feeling Bellatrix’s tightness around her. She could barely move, but she kept sliding in and out of her. Bellatrix tightened and then froze, before a moan so sensual it sent a flood of arousal through Hermione erupted from her and she came, hard. 

Quivering, Bellatrix mumbled her name as Hermione finished lapping up her juices, and she happily crawled up to press a kiss to the woman. 

“Where did you come from?” Bellatrix hummed against her lips. 

“The village,” Hermione teased. 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes lazily, still catching her breath. 

“Talented little tongue you’ve got there, little lion.”

“Mmmm,” Hermione grinned, pressing another kiss to her before rolling to lie on her side, propped up on her elbow, watching her. Bellatrix’s head rolled to the side to look at her. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I did,” Bellatrix stretched and her shoulders popped, bringing forth a sigh of satisfaction. “I wouldn’t mind experiencing it again.”

“My car is in the car park,” Hermione pressed a kiss to her lips again. “If you want to come home?”

“You sure you want me there? You don’t know me and I’m very handy with knives and fire. You’re not exactly showing a good sense of self preservation,” Bellatrix teased, her fingers trailing over Hermione’s hips. 

“If you wanted to hurt me,” Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. “You’d have done it when I was tied up and you had a knife cutting through my favourite pair of pants.”

“You said you didn’t have a connection to them!” Bellatrix scoffed. 

“I thought the experience would be worth it.”

“And was it?”

“Yes…” Hermione rolled to straddle her and Bellatrix sat up with a grin. “It was certainly a night that I won’t forget.”

“It’s not over yet, little lion,” Bellatrix grinned. 

“Then I’d better find my clothes,” Hermione chuckled. She stood, leaving Bellatrix pouting slightly at the loss of her and went to find them. At the edge of the screen, she turned and looked back at the woman. “I get it now.”

“What?”

“Why people run away with the circus.”


End file.
